Simon & Nathan: College Story BxB
by Vampire Alien Blood
Summary: Both Simon and Nathan finally graduated from high school, but their adventures aren't over yet. Now, they're both attending the same college together and everything isn't going to be peaches and cream when they both have to deal with more jealousy, rivals and pledging to two different Fraternities that are huge rivals. They say love conquers all. Will it be true for them?
1. An Independent Simon

College. The one place where every young adult dreams about. It's the one place where you can study and party at the same time. It's the one place where you can freely pick out your classes and time and hookup with anybody you want. It's the one place that's in between being a high schooler and a fully grown adult. When _I_ think about college, I think about how much freedom I get to be away from my parents and being able to spend lots of time with my high school boyfriend, Nathan Young.

Me and Nathan met just a few months after I transferred to his high school. One night, I went to this club to meet someone from school who turned out to be a huge jerk and instead of just going home like a loser, I decided to spend the rest of my evening at a bowling alley and that's where I met Nathan, the love of my life. It wasn't really love at first sight, if you're wondering. At the time, I was actually trying to distance myself FROM Nathan since I wasn't interested in having a friend, but Nathan being Nathan, kept pushing and pushing until we ended up in the same bed together at a motel and that was a huge wake up call for me because that was the first time I ever slept with someone.

Ever since that day, I've spent every waking moment with Nathan. Of course we've had our arguments and had to deal with people trying to split us up or make either one of us jealous, but we managed to stay strong through it all. Now, we're both attending the same college together. I don't really expect our four years at college to be peaches and cream, lollipops and rainbows because it's college and I've heard that relationships don't exist in college cause it's all about hooking up, but I'm confident in our relationship that we won't let anything like that effect us. Hell, we've dealt with people like Alex before. Alex was supposedly Nathan's friend who liked him and wanted to take him away from me, but Nathan's love for me was strong enough to push Alex away and come closer to me, but enough about my past. I want to introduce you to my future.

"Are you excited about going away to college?" My mom asked me as she drove the car.

I nodded a little.

"I'm more nervous, though. I don't know what to expect."

My mom nodded, understanding my predicament.

"It's okay to be nervous, sweetie. I was nervous when I went off to college."

I looked at my mom, my eyes widen.

"Really?"

I couldn't really believe my mom's words considering that she's not the type of person to be nervous about anything and even if she DOES feel nervous, she doesn't show it. Ever.

"Of course I was nervous. Back then, I wasn't the most popular girl who stepped into the school and I always isolated myself in my room, but that's until I made my first friend there and of course your father."

I sighed and looked away, not wanting to hear the rest of the story. It was the typical, 'we met at college, fell in love, got married and had you', kind of story, but I know to my mom, it was the time of her life where everything changed.

I had planned on staying silent until we got to University of Alexander Hamilton or UAH for short. It's not the school that my mom and dad went to in their college days and I'm glad about it because I didn't want any of my professors to favor me because they had my mom in the past or hate me because I'm the son of the student they had in the past. From what I learned from all the times I've ever had to switch schools is that starting at a new school meant starting fresh and making a name for yourself without someone doing that for you.

"Looks like we've arrived." My mom suddenly said as I felt the car slowly stop.

I looked out my window to see the huge building right in front of me. It looked pretty old and amazing and all the trees that stood around the school complimented it too. I got out the car and started stretching my body since we had to ride in the car for two hours to get here.

"Come on. Let's start unloading the car and get your room key." My mom said as she started unloading the back seat and I quickly jumped in to help her.

...

When we got inside the building, I saw a bunch of students lined up at the secretary's office, presumbly getting their class schedule and room key. I waited in line with my mom and once it was my turn, I told the secretary my name and she quickly give me my class schedule and room key.

"You're in Brinner Hall. Here's the map of the school in case you get lost. Brinner hall is to the left of you and past the courtyard." She explained and I thanked her before me and my mom set out to find my dorm.

On our way to the boy's dorm rooms, I passed a bunch of students getting their things out the car, saying goodbye to their families and happily greeting their friends/lovers. I smiled softly at the sight before quickly growing anxious at wanting to see Nathan now.

...

Once we finally reached the dorms, I managed to find my dorm room and I unlocked it with the key. I pushed the door open and looked around. The room was really clean and empty. There were two empty beds that sat far apart in front of each other and there were two computer desks that sat next to both beds. There was also two seperate closets that stood in the corner next to each other and right in front of you when you enter the room, you could see the huge windows that bright up the room.

"The room looks nice. Shall we unpack?" My mom said as she brought in my stuff and looked around the room.

"Sure." I said and then proceeded to unpack my things.

Once I finished unpacking all my stuff, my closet was filled with my clothes and shoes and my side of the room looked more lively and lived in, but once I laid eyes on the empty side of the room, it quickly made me wonder when my roommate is gonna come and what his personality will be.

"Do you want to take a look around campus?" Mom quickly spoke up, breaking my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh..."

To be honest, I loved my mom and I'll hate saying goodbye to her too, but now that I'm officially a college student, I'm ready to become independent. I just wasn't sure how to break it to her.

"Um...to be honest...I."

"I understand, sweetie. You're wanting me to hurry up and leave so you can freely do whatever you want." She said with a small sad smile.

I sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry, but..."

Just then, my mom walked up to me and pulled me into her arms.

"Don't be sorry okay? I felt the same way when I went off to college. I was nervous, but I was ready to become independent and do things on my own."

She then pulled away from me and smiled at me.

"And I'm ready for you to become independent too. Just remember to call whenever you want to talk and if you need some money, don't hesitate to ask either alright?"

I nodded then hugged my mom for what might be the last time before we both seperated and she left the room. I sighed sadly then I walked over to the window and looked down at the people below, reality finally settling in.

"You're finally in college, Simon. You're finally...independent..."

"GAAAAAAH! HEEEEEEEEELP!"

Suddenly, there was a loud crash outside the door and a voice screaming so loud that it sounded like they were in pain.

 _What the?_


	2. Unexpected Surprises

After hearing that loud crash and a voice screaming in pain, everything was quiet. I kept my eyes on the bedroom dorm and I slowly started walking over to it, my heart pounding in my chest. I wasn't exactly sure what was going to be on the other side of the door, but I knew I had to take a chance right this moment. I could very well be faced with an upperclassman that is out to prank the freshmeat or someone who's in danger. Either way, my life would change forever.

Once I finally reached the door, I rested my hand on the door knob and slowly as ever, turned the door knob, opening the door. As soon as I opened the door wide enough, a male that looks to be my age came spilling out all on the floor with his belongings. I blinked my eyes, a little confused before finally having the voice to speak up.

"Um...are you okay? Do you need any help?" I softly asked.

There was no responce and then suddenly, the male jumped right up and stared at me straight in the eyes. Then he smiled softly and proceeded to brush himself off before holding his hand out to me.

"Hi! I'm Alen! I guess we're roommates!" The male finally spoke.

He had a soft, energetic voice and I quickly caught a hint of feminism in it too which is what most gay guys have. Though, he didn't look feminine. My eyes slowly scanned his skinny body from head to toe. He was wearing black converse with acid washed skinny jeans that had holes in them, a black t-shirt that said, **IF DARYL DIES, WE RIOT** and it had Daryl from The Walking Dead's face on it, a Kingdom Hearts necklace and rainbow colored bracelets on his arms. The left side of his head was completely shaved while the right side had his bangs partly covering his right eye and he had rainbow streaks all over his bangs. He definitely looked more punk to me than anything else.

After realizing that I've been keeping him standing there with his hand held out, I quickly took it and shook it.

"Um...Nice to meet you. I'm Simon." I said then I briefly looked back at his shirt before looking at him again.

"So...you like Daryl?" I asked, releasing his hand.

Alen suddenly gasped and he clasped his hands together over his chest.

"Yes! I love him so much!" He said, happily then he sighed, dreamily.

"I want to marry him so much~"

Though, his dream state didn't last very long because he quickly looked back at me and continued to talk.

"Do you like him?"

I shrugged. "I don't really watch TV much so...But I've heard about him." I said, nodding as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Oh. Okay."

Alen seemed a little disappointed, but he quickly smiled and started bringing his stuff in.

"Oh! Do you need any help?" I said, quickly offering my services.

"That'll be great! Thanks!"

...

After we finished bringing his stuff in and after Alen unpacked his stuff, the room looked more lively and lived in which made me happy.

"So, have you looked around campus yet?" Alen asked, breaking the silence.

I shook my head.

"Not yet. You want to look around?"

Alen smiled brightly and nodded.

"Let's gooooo~"

Me and Alen started walking around the whole campus, checking out the classes we'll both be taking and the different buildings that UAH had to offer. Finally, we finished looking around and decided to check out the student lounge last.

"So, you're majoring in Writing? You want to be a Writer? Or more importantly, an Author?" Alen asked as we both slowly walked to the student lounge.

"Mmm not exactly. My dream isn't really to be an Author. I guess...I guess part of me likes to write is all. What about you?"

"Well, I love art and photography so I'm wanting to major in both and hopefully I can become a professional artist or photographer~"

I nodded then checked the time on my phone. It was already almost twelve and I haven't heard anything from Nathan. I started to become a little worried.

"Ah! We're here!" Alen suddenly shouted then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the building.

...

Once we walked into the student lounge, there were a handful of students socializing on the couch, chairs and standing up beside the walls. I slowly looked around the room until my eyes caught a familar figure.

 _Could it be?,_ I thought. I hoped I wasn't wrong.

I walked right up to the guy and tapped him on the shoulder and right then and there, it seemed like the world slowly stopped. The guy slowly turned around and when he laid his eyes on me, he smiled brightly.

"Nathan..."

"Hey, my cute fella~" He said then he pulled me into a hug.

I immediately hugged him back. It felt like we haven't seen each other in forever even though we just saw each other last week. We eventually pulled away from each other and shared a kiss before I remembered Alen was with me.

"I want you to meet my roommate. This is Alen. Alen, this is my boyfriend, Nathan."

Nathan held his hand out to Alen, but Alen quickly gasped and clasped his hands over his mouth, his eyes widening.

"Oh my goooooosh. YOU. HAVE. A. BOYFRIEND?!" He asked, staring at me.

"Um...yeah. We went to high school togeth-"

"OMG. OMG. OMG. IT'S SO NICE TO MEET YOU, NATHAN!" Alen said happily, grabbing Nathan's hand and shaking it excitedly.

Nathan chuckled before pulling his hand away.

"Looks like we have a fan~" He teased.

I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Anyways, why are you so surprised I have a boyfriend?" I asked Alen.

"Oh." Alen said, quickly calming down.

"It's just...well...I'm jealous. I wish I had a cute boyfriend from high school." He said then he suddenly sighed and pouted.

"But, alas, nobody can keep up with me..."

"What do you mean by that?" Nathan asked, chuckling.

"Well, the only person I've ever dated, broke my heart by cheating on me. He was my first love too..."

Suddenly, I felt my stomach drop and my heart grow cold. Hearing that Alen had a first love that broke his heart reminded me of the time when I confessed my love to Nathan and he stopped talking to me for a week. Imagine if Nathan went off and started hooking up with someone else or...

All of a sudden, I felt someone grab my hand and squeeze it. I looked up to see it was Nathan. He smiled softly at me which melted my worries away.

"Anyways, I'm happy you two are together. You're sooooo cute~"

I softly blushed and rolled my eyes.

"Attention everybody!" A male voice suddenly shouted, breaking the noise of students talking in the room.

All eyes were turned on him. The guy was pretty handsome and he looked like he had a fit body. He had brown hair and green eyes with deep dimples that you can clearly see whenever he smiles. He's currently wearing a button up blue plaid shirt with red skinny jeans.

"Oh my glob." Alen suddenly whispered.

I looked over at him to see his eyes glued to the guy and his mouth nearly dropped open.

"As you may know, next week is Rush week for all the Fraternities and Sororities. If any of you lovely gents and ladies would like to participate in Rushing then come on by the courtyard for more info on the different Fraternities and Sororities here. If any of you guys see something you like, attend the parties which will be held the very next day then afterwards, invitations will be sent out and you guys will get to see which Fraternity or Sorority liked you. If you guys don't know me yet, my name is Cristopher Lee and I'm the owner of the Fraternity Gamma Phi Gamma. If anybody is interested in joining Gamma, come to Rush week for more info. That is all."

The guy named Cristopher ended his speech and started walking away. As he was heading out, I watched as Alen stood silent, completely in awe at watching Cristopher and then when Cristopher was about to pass us, he stopped, briefly looked at Alen's shirt and smiled.

"Cool shirt." He complimented before continuing to walk away.

Suddenly, Alen collapsed onto me, taking a deep breath.

"Oh...my...glob. He...he's...he's..."

"Let it out." I urged him as I held onto him, making sure he doesn't fall.

"He's gorgeous!" He exclaimed and then he quickly looked me into my eyes.

"I HAVE to join his Fraternity! Simon, come rush with me pleeeeeeeeeeease?"

"I..." I was speechless. I've never thought about rushing for any Fraternity, but it was hard to decline Alen since he wouldn't stop giving me the puppy dog eyes.

Finally, I sighed and nodded.

"I...I guess I can try rushing..."

"YIPPIE! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I owe you!" He shouted and then hugged me tightly.

I glanced over at Nathan, wanting his help.

"You should rush. I would love to see you in a Fraternity~" He teased.

I rolled my eyes at his teasing. "What about you?" I tested.

Nathan shrugged.

"I might try it too. It could be fun~" He said, grinning.

I nodded. "Then it's a deal. We'll both Rush next week."


End file.
